Arcade Accessor
The Transformation Belt Arcade Accessor is a transformation belt for the Arcade Riders. Design The Arcade Accessor consists of the following parts: * , a V-shaped silver data materializer installed on the top of the Accessor. It can materialize suits and weapons in the game area based on the data recorded on the Game Card. The inside is black-boxed. Only developers can understand the basis of the system. * , the pink lever used when level up is executed. By pulling the lever, it will activate the reinforcement program written on the Game Card installed. The ability of the Rider will increase and new equipment will be materialized. Also, the Rider can cancel the transformation by removing Game Card after closing the lever. * , a light emitting panel installed on the centre of the Accessor. The graphic of the installed Game Card will be displayed. Also, it has the function to act as command menu and can project image into air when attacking. * , the slot for Game Card used in transformation or level up process. It can instantaneously read the data of the inserted Game Card, and automatically execute transformation programs. The Game Card used for transformation is inserted in the slot closer to the centre of the driver while the other slot is used for leveling up. * , a black data communication device installed next to the Main Game Card Slot on the Accessor. In order to improve the performance of the driver, it has a function to automatically transfer battle data to the data server of the development company. Also, correction patches that solve system problems will be automatically downloaded and installed. * , the exterior parts to protect the internal function of the gamer driver. Lightweight and high strength materials that are easy to mold and use are used, and the surface layer is coated with a coating agent which enhances water resistance, heat resistance and impact resistance. Also, a cooler unit is installed to prevent thermal runaway. * , the belt part of the driver. The length of the belt is automatically adjusted according to the body shape of the Rider. Also, using the bioenergetic energy absorbed from the Rider, energy is generated to operate each system of the Accessor. * , a black device connecting two ends of the belt on the back, also monitors the health condition of the Rider. It can determine whether the wearer is a conforming person, and activates various functions of the driver only when the wearer is recognized as a conforming person. It also has the function of measuring the physical data of the wearer and automatically adjusting the size of the suit. Functions Compatibility unsuccessfully using the Arcade Accessor and the Blaster Ball 2 Game Card]] Before someone can properly use the Arcade Accessor, they must become a candidate by undergoing a compatibility surgery, which introduces a small sample of the Bossbug Virus to their body to induce antibody production. This (presumably) allows them to handle the side effects of usage, which would otherwise be dangerous. Because Arcade Accessors are meant to protect humans from the Bossbug outbreak, Bossbugs cannot use Arcade Accessors, unless they somehow manage to obtain human DNA. When a Rider gets a game over, the body of the Arcade Accessor user will disintegrate into data. This compability could be rendered invalid, although Arcade Maximum Gamer Level 99 is the only one who can do so. If a normal human tries to use a Game Card while wearing the Accessor, the Game Start screen will glitch and stop working, and if they have been infected with a latent Bossbug virus, the infection will immediately reactivate. If a normal human tries to use a Proto Game Card while wearing the Accessor, it will cause . Transformation *By inserting an active Game Card into the right Game Card Slot, the user is able to transform into a Level 1 Power Rider. *By opening the Actuation Lever to reveal the High Flash Indicator projecting a transformation screen into the air in front of the Rider, a Level 1 Rider is able to level up to Level 2 by passing though the screen. **By quickly opening the Actuation Lever right after inserting the Game Card into his Arcade Accessor, the user will skip the Level 1 and directly transform into a Level 2 Power Rider. *By closing the Actuation Lever, a Level 2 Rider can revert to Level 1. *By closing the Actuation Lever after activating another Game Card, a Level 2 Rider will not revert to Level 1, and the user will be able to insert the Game Card into the left Game Card Slot and reopen the Actuation Lever to level up to Level 3 by passing through the pair of projected transformation screens. **By inserting a second Game Card in the left Game Card Slot while in Level 1 and opening the Actuation Lever for the first time, the user is immediately taken to Level 3. **The same procedures for Level 3 are used to access Level 4 - Level 5 if the second Game Card is either Level 4's Ju Ju Burger and Night of Safari, or Level 5's Drago Knight Hunter Z. **If the Game Card takes up both slots, the Rider will open the Actuation Lever to transform into the respective form. Examples of this are Mighty Brothers 20's Level 10, the Double Card Bravo's Level 50, Maximum Mighty 99's Level 99, and the Double Card's Level 99. To perform a Critical Finisher, the Rider must close and re-open the Actuation Lever. ***Mighty Brothers 20 is unique in that the user can transform into Level 20 by closing the Actuation Lever, then opening it again. However, it is unknown how the Level 20 Rider is able to revert back to Level 10, as re-closing and re-opening the Actuation Lever while in Level 20 will trigger a Critical Strike. ****If the user wants to use Critical Strike while in Level 10, the user must re-open the Actuation Lever twice. ***The Double Card's Level 99 has three finishers: Critical Combo, Crush, and Bomber. To perform the Critical Bomber, the user simply closes the Actuation Lever and reopening it. To perform Critical Combo or Critical Crush, the user must first turn the dial on the Double Card to the corresponding side before closing and reopening the Actuation Lever. *By closing the Actuation Lever and removing the Game Card(s), a Level 2 or above Rider's transformation will be canceled. Similarly, a Level 1 Rider can also cancel their transformation by removing the Game Card. Alternatively, the Level 1 Rider can choose to perform a Critical Strike instead. *When a Rider's Rider Gauge is critically low, the Gamer Driver's protection function will automatically eject the inserting Game Card to cancel the transformation and preserve their life. This function, however, can be prevented by the Rider themselves, or by the Doom Jammer of Zombie Gamer. This function appears to be exclusive to human Riders, due to the fact that Parado and Kuroto as Bugsters were not de-transformed automatically, no matter how low their Gauges were. Playable Games The Arcade Accessor has a list of playable games corresponding to the Game Cards. When a game's victory condition is fulfilled, typically by defeating the Bossbug born from that game's data, a projection from the belt states "Game Clear!" over the corresponding image of the Game Card (the Game Card itself needs not be the one used to defeat its corresponding Bossbug). The Game Clear count is independent from the Rider who cleared it, as when a Rider clears a Game, other Riders' previously cleared Games are also shown as Clear. The only exception was a production error in episode 3, where after Paintball cleared Blaster Ball 2, none of the other games were labeled as cleared. The overall "Game Clear" count was also kept track of through a screen in Kemuel Dempsey's office at Glitch Corp. Other Power Riders are capable of clearing games, as shown by Merlin defeating the Doral Bugster, Samurai beating the Giril Bossbug, Engine besting the Robol Bossbug and Phantom Burst destroying the Hatena Bossbug. After the 10 games were cleared, however, "Game Clear!" is still announced upon the defeat of a Bossbug, though without the projected list of game titles. This now simply indicates that a battle has been won, and no longer relates to the Game Card being used, as there is no longer a connection between the Game Card involved and the Bugster defeated (excepting Ju Ju Burger and Burgermon). As such, the specific Game Card games themselves no longer seem to be "cleared" by defeating a Bossbug with them, as it wasn't that game's data the Bossbug was born from. *''Mighty Action 10:'' Cleared by destroying the boss monster Salty. *''Legend Quest:'' Cleared by destroying the boss monster Aranbura. *''Blaster Ball 2:'' Cleared by destroying the boss monster Commander Revol. *''Dominance Bike:'' Cleared by defeating the boss monster Motors in a motorbike race; destroying him was not required. *''Clashing Robots:'' Cleared by destroying the user, Collabos Bossbug (Clashing Robots), and most prominently, Gatton Bossbug. *''DoReMiFa Beat:'' Cleared by destroying the user, Collabos Bossbug (DoReMiFa Beat). An alternative non-destructive method was to make Poppy Pipopapo smile. *''Slashing Fury:'' Cleared by destroying the user, Collabos Bossbug (Slashing Fury), and most prominently, Kaiden Bossbug. *''Jet Combat:'' Cleared by destroying the user, Collabos Bossbug (Jet Combat) and most promiently, Vernier Bossbug. *''Drago Knight Hunter 26:'' Cleared by destroying the user, Graphite. *''Racing Sports:'' Cleared by defeating the user, Power Rider Glitch and most prominently, Charlie Bossbug. Glitch being tied closely enough to clear this game by defeating him may be because he was the user of the Game Card. *''Ju Ju Burger:'' Cleared by making the boss monster Burgermon happy by preparing a burger for him. *''Toki Meki Crisis:'' Cleared by defeating Lovelica Bossbug. *''Power Rider Chronicle:'' Cleared by defeating Gamedeus. (later reversed by Pause fusing with Gamedeus' virus to become Gamedeus Pause) *''Ganbarizing:'' Cleared by defeating a duplicate of Masked Rider Rhythm. *''Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z:'' Cleared by defeating the Doral Bossbug. *''Proto Slashing Fury:'' Cleared by defeating the Giril Bossbug. *''Proto Clashing Robots:'' Cleared by defeating the Robol Bossbug. *''Dominance Treasure:'' Cleared by defeating Glitch Level 0. *''Tough Time Labyrinth:'' Cleared by defeating Hatena Bugster (Nazo Toki Labyrinth). *''Galaxian:'' Cleared by destroying the Aliens from the original game. *''Xevious & Ultimate Super Hero Union:'' Cleared by destroying the Andor Genesis. MAX Clear.png|Game Clear screen for [Action 10 (Salty Bossbug). TDLQST Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Legend Quest (Aranbura Bossbug). BB Shooting Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Blaster Ball 2 (Revol Bossbug). Bakusou Bike Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Racing Bike (Motors Bossbug). GTRS Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Gekitotsu Robots (Clashing Collabos Bossbug). DRMFB Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for DoReMiFa Beat (DoReMiFa Collabos Bossbug). Giri Giri C Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Slashing Fury (Slashing Collabos Bossbug). JC Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Jet Combat (Jet Collabos Bossbug). DKHZ Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Drago Knight Hunter 26 (Graphite). SS Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Shakariki Sports (Power Rider Glitch). Christmas Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Salty Bossbug Level 3. KREA Double Action Gamer XX Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Aranbura Bossbug Level 5. Revol LV5 Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Revol Bossbug Level 5. JB Clear.png|Game Clear for Ju Ju Burger (Burgermon Bossbug). Taddle_Fantasy_Game_Clear.png|Game Clear for Gatton Bossbug Level 30. Vernier Game Clear has no text.png|Game Clear for Vernier Bossbug Level 30 (no onscreen text, but the announcement still played). Kaiden Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Kaiden Bossbug Level 30. Charlie Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Charlie Bossbug Level 30. Nico Game Clear.png |Game Clear for Revol Level ? Game Clear Simulations.png |Game Clear for Vernier Level ? Poppy Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Poppy Pipopapo. Ganbarizing Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Ganbarizing (beating Masked Rider Rhythm) Proto_Drago_Knight_Game_Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (Doral Bossbug) Proto Giri Giri Chambara Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Proto Slashing Fury (Giril Bossbug) Proto Gekitotsu Robots Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Proto Clashing Robots (Robol Bossbug) Pac-Man Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for giant evil Pac-Man Hatena Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Hatena Bossbug First Mighty Brothers Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Genomes Tokimeki Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Lovelica Bossbug. Another Gatton Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Gatton Bossbug Level ? KRC Aranbura Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Aranbura Bossbug Level ? Bakusou Treasure Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Dominance Treasure (Glitch Level 0) Nazo Toki Labyrinth Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Tough Time Labyrinth (Hatena Bugster) Xevious Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Xevious & Ultimate Super Hero Union. Galaxian Game Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Galaxian Graphite's Last Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Graphite Level 99 Kamen Rider Chronicle Game Clear.png|Game Clear for Gamedeus Stage Select When one presses the button on the Finisher Slot Holder, without any Game Card inserted in it, the gamer can choose one location from an offered list. This completely rewrites the Game Area, literally teleporting all participants to another battlefield, even pulling in people not present at the location where the function is triggered from. This could be used to expand the fighting area, as well as to protect the original location from being damaged. Clearing a game will return the players to their original location, and being blasted out of a transformation with enough power can "eject" individual players.Some locations include: *A modern, bright city. *A racetrack. *A dark city at night. *A blue sky. *A beach. *A lake surrounded by trees. *A millitary shooting area. *A scrapyard. *A forest. *A dried lake. *A town square. *A hangar. *An underground parking area. Stage selecting.png|Arcade Action Gamer Level 1 selecting stages. Ex-Aid Stage Selecting.jpeg|Arcade Action Gamer Level 2 selecting stages. Brave Stage Selecting.jpeg|RGP Quest Gamer Level 2 selecting stages. Snipe Stage Selecting.jpeg|Paintball Ball Gamer Level 2 selecting stages. Stage Select Screen.png|Paintball Xevious Ball Gamer selecting stages. Lazer Stage Selecting.jpeg|Ethan and Kart Bike Gamer Level 2 selecting stages. Fuma Stage Select.png|Fuma selecting a stage Selectable Characters After inserting a Rider Gashat, Riders select their armor from a spinning array of ten profile images, below ordered in counterclockwise as seen from above. *Arcade's Action Gamer Level 1 **Also used to access Arcade's Maximum Gamer Level 99. **When Arcade uses the Knock Out Fighter 2 Gashat, this profile is changed to Arcade's Double Fighter Gamer Level 39. *RPG's Quest Gamer Level 1 **Also used to access RPG's Fantasy Gamer Level 50. *Paintball's Ball Gamer Level 1 **Also used to access Paintball's Simulation Gamer Level 50. *Kart Bike Gamer Level 1 **Also used to access Kart Turbo's Bike Gamer Level 0. *Arcade's Action Gamer Level 1 (Proto), unused **It is not sure which is the corresponding Game Card to this form, as both Proto Mighty Action 10 and its Origin version gives access to other forms. *RPG's Quest Gamer Level 1 (Proto), unused *Paintball's Shooting Gamer Level 1 (Proto), unused *Lazer's Bike Gamer Level 1 (Proto), unused *Purple generic silhouette with question mark **When Glitch uses the Proto Mighty Action 10 Game Card, the profile changed to Glitch's Action Gamer Level 1, and moved to the place between Kart Level 1 and the grayed Arcade image. ***This profile may reveal on other players' Arcade Accessor for unknown reason. * White generic silhouette with question mark **When Arcade uses the Mighty Brothers 20 Gashat, the profile changed to Arcade's Double Action Gamer Level 10. ***After being revealed, it appears in all Riders' available profiles. **When Arcade uses the Steady Phantom Burst Game Card, the profile changed to Arcade's Phantom Burst Gamer Level 1. **When Glitch uses the Magic The Merlin Game Card, the profile changed to Glitch's Merlin Gamer Level 1 (but showing Merlin himself instead of a Level 1 form). Dan's prototype Arcade Accessor can only show the four prototype characters, but also with a unique selectable character: *Glitch's Action Gamer Level 0 **Also used to access Glitch's Zombie Action Gamer Level 10-0. Ex-Aid_Action_Gamer_LV1_transformation_3.jpeg|Ethan Hart selects Arcade's Action Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his right palm. Ethan selecting Arcade Double Action Gamer Level 10.png|Ethan Hart selects Arcade's Double Action Gamer Level 10, by touching the profile image with his right palm. Emu selecting GHOST.png|Ethan Hart selects Arcade's Phantom Burst Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his right palm. Maximum Gamer selecting.png|Ethan Hart selects Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer Level 99, by touching the profile image with his right palm. KOF2_screen.png|Emu Hojo selects Ex-Aid's Double Fighter Gamer Level 39, by punching the profile image. Hiiro selecting.jpg|Haroon Katona selects RPG's Quest Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his left palm while his left arm is stretched to the side. NoS Selecting.png|Haroon selects RPG's Safari Gamer Level 4, by touching the profile image with his left palm while his left arm is stretched to the side. Taddle Fantasy character select.png|Haroon selects RPG's Quest Gamer Level 1 while using the Double Card Bravo to become RPG Fantasy Gamer Level 50 (with error of lacking Arcade's Level 10). Taiga selecting Snipe Level 1.jpeg|Tadeo Hale selects Paintball's Shooting Gamer Level 1, by mimicking shooting the profile image with his right hand. Bang Bang Simulations select.png|Tadeo selects Paintball's Shooting Gamer Level 1 while using the Double Card Bravo to become Paintball's Simulation Gamer Level 50. Kiriya selecting Lazer Level 1.jpeg|Kiriya Kujo selects Kart's Bike Gamer Level 1, by kicking the profile image. Lazer Turbo selecting.png|Kiriya Kujo selects Kart Turbo's Bike Gamer Level 0, by strongly kicking the profile image. Lazer Turbo Select V2.jpg|Kiriya Kujo selects Kart Turbo's Sports Bike Gamer Level 0, with a rising roundhouse kick to the profile image. Kuroto selecting Genm Level 1.jpeg|Kemuel Dempsey selects Glitch's Action Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his left palm. Shacho selecting Wizard.png|Kemuel selects Glitch's Merlin Gamer Level 1, by touching the profile image with his left palm. CEO selecting Origin LV0.png|Kemuel selects Glitch’s Action Gamer Level 0, by touching the profile image with his left palm. Grade X-0 Selecting.png|Kemuel selects Zombie Action's Gamer Level 10-0, by touching the profile image with his left palm. Finisher Slot By inserting a Game Card into the Finisher Slot (it doesn't have to be the Game Card used for the transformation), a Rider can trigger a Critical Strike finisher based on that Game Card, after pressing the button next to the slot twice. Of note, Glitch inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot without pressing the button summoned the Sports Gamer bicycle in his initial debut. History The Arcade Accessors, along with the Game Cards, were created by Kemuel Dempsey, CEO of Glitch Corp. as a countermeasure to the Bossbugs after the occurrence of Zero Day. When Bossbugs began attacking Japan, several riders with Arcade Accessors appeared to fight them. Users (chronological order) Notes *To reflect the video game motif, a Rider's initial transformation shows their "profile thumbnail image" being selected from an array of every Rider, initially including grayed-out spaces of yet unseen Riders referencing characters in a game yet to be unlocked. Category:Qwex67